No regrets
by Noire Rigel
Summary: "Soy un chico..." dijo intentando apartarlo. "No veo la diferencia" respondió el otro. "¡Es ilegal!" volvió a intentarlo. "Eso podría ser problemático pero aun así..." / Siete minutos pueden ser tanto un tormento como un disfrute, todo depende siempre de la perspectiva. (ADVs dentro)


_**Disclaimer:**_ YOI no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, Yurio sería ya el punk ruso de 18 años y definitivamente no me sentiría mal por quererlo tanto.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ este fic contiene _shonen-ai_ , BL, etc, etc. Además trata de una pareja con 4 años de diferencia donde uno es menor de edad. Ligeros atisbos de violencia y algo de forcejeo descarado. Si te sientes incómodo/a, feel free de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer!

* * *

 **NO REGRETS**

Plisetsky estaba aburrido. Y como siempre que se sentía así, se dedicó ese día a mirar las redes sociales y hacer casi inhumanos estiramientos, agraciados ya por la flexibilidad adquirida luego de las extensas y agobiantes clases de ballet. Incluso sentía que cada vez se movía de manera más ligera, como si pisara sobre nubes, pero admitir que comenzaba a verse a sí mismo como una bailarina le daba dolor de cabeza y náuseas, así que trataba de ignorarlo todo lo que podía. Encima recordar que el cerdo japonés también practicaba algo parecido lo volvía todavía más horrible y enfermante…

– _ **Tienes buenas piernas -**_ comentó una voz grave que lo sacó totalmente de sus pensamientos mientras una mano desconocida y demasiado grande tocaba con las puntas de los dedos la línea perfecta que armaba la pierna que el ruso tenía en alto, desde su rodilla hasta el centro y abajo… _muy abajo._

El chico se estremeció por completo y con un escalofrío dio una patada firme en el piso, una suerte no hacerse daño, pero había sido necesario para alejar la mano del otro del todo. Aunque no su atención…

– _ **Oh veo que también tienes buen tra…**_

– **¡Ya cállate! -** le gritó el más joven mientras se incorporaba del todo pues con bajar la pierna solo había dejado a vista y conciencia la curvatura de sus cuerpo tras el pantalón de entrenar y ahora se sentía asqueado, molesto y para peor, cohibido. ¿De cuando acá no podía simplemente estirar tranquilo en su propio país por temor a toparse con semejante idiota?!

Un ligero sonrojo amenazaba con dañar sus mejillas partiendo de sus orejas, así que luego de hacerle un signo grosero con los dedos se fue caminando con toda la dignidad posible. Lo más lejos que pudo de ese descarado e irrespetuoso tipo. Aunque por alguna razón sintió la mirada ajena clavada en sus partes bajas durante todo el trecho que le tomó el encontrar una esquina por donde escabullirse mientras su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que dolía.

– _ **Creo que vi un lindo gatito…**_

La sonrisa victoriosa de Jean-Jacques fue algo que el de rubios cabellos no pudo disfrutar. Él estaba seguro que más temprano que tarde ese jovencito se iba a dejar llevar por sus encantos, lo había atrapado con sus dotes de hada y no pensaba dejarlo ir por mucho que le dijeran que era un capricho. JJ estaba acostumbrado a arriesgar todo lo que fuera necesario y esta no sería la primera vez.

* * *

Los días previos a la competencia se habían vuelto un tormento. No tanto por lo mucho que le hacía entrenar Lilia, pues ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Si no por la presencia de cierto molesto canadiense, que tenía aires de estadounidense y que no era capaz de contener sus impulsos y se comportaba de manera irritante y descuidada con el ruso.

Yuri intentaba escapar de él, buscando mil excusas para no tener que quedarse a solas con el otro, aunque era demasiado franco en sus expresiones y eso no ayudaba en nada pues Leroy parecía oler de lejos el desagrado que le generaba y eso tenía un efecto contrario. Lo motivaba a continuar acercándose porque era un imbécil de lo peor que no sabía leer los _te detesto_ entre líneas.

Luego de la celebración que les otorgaban a todos los participantes de la competencia fue que sucedió lo peor. Yuri no pudo preverlo ni mucho menos detener el curso de los acontecimientos.

Un estúpido juego, con eso había iniciado. Con eso y con un reto que hizo que el tigre ruso aceptara por proteger su honor aunque como era el menor resultaba ser quien estaba en mayor peligro. Fue cuando la suerte decidió jugarle una de sus malas pasadas que todo comenzó…

Miró con una expresión de apatía al chico con el que le había tocado ir a meterse en un armario por siete minutos y el otro le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión de disgusto. Y es que jugar al _siete minutos en el cielo_ con un amargado como lo era Seung Gil no pintaba nada bien. Aunque estaba claro que no iban a hacer nada allí dentro, así que podía darse por pagado…

Eso hasta que una vez dentro del armario y esperando que el otro entrara, fue otro cuerpo el que hizo ingreso y aunque casi gritó de espanto al ver la sonrisa familiar -imposible no reconocerla- la puerta se cerró obligadamente y se quedó a oscuras con nada menos que JJ, el bastardo, Leroy.

– **¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡No es tu turno! -** reclamó el más joven mientras intentaba escapar aunque era en vano, pues aparte de pegarse al fondo del armario como si su vida dependiera de ello, eso no iba a salvarlo.

– _ **Pensé que te alegrarías de tenerme aquí, ¿Debo sentirme ofendido porque prefieras a Seung? -**_ mientras se reía el chico se fue acercando a oscuras al cuerpo contrario, tocando de paso para darse una idea de donde se encontraba su acompañante.

– **¡Hey! ¡Quita tus ****! ¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?! -** ofendido a más no poder Yuri comenzó a golpearlo y empujarlo de paso aunque el otro era un contendiente con un cuerpo claramente más fuerte y que no temía usarlo contra él.

Una vez se dio cuenta que la fuerza no sería la solución, decidió, todavía perturbado y asqueado, utilizar las palabras. Solo que no alcanzó a emitir ninguna, pues su boca solo logró soltar un jadeo cuando los labios ajenos se apegaron más de la cuenta a una de sus muñecas. ¿Qué se creía ese tarado que hacía?!

– **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Ya suéltame! -** ordenó aunque lo único que recibió fue una silenciosa mordida en otro punto de su brazo que le hizo suspirar. Esto no estaba bien, y su mente no lograba generar ninguna frase útil mientras su acompañante seguía su camino de mordidas subiendo hasta llegar a la base de su cuello. Otro jadeo logró sacarle antes de que el rebelde ruso lograra golpearlo de nuevo.

– **¡Soy un chico! ¡Deja de hacer eso! -** reclamó nervioso y volvió a golpearlo aunque solo lograba recibir las risas medio ahogadas del otro. Odiaba su aliento y todavía más su voz grave que le enviaba sensaciones extrañas a la columna.

– _ **No veo la diferencia…**_ -respondió algo tarde JJ, pero respondió y su sonrisa pareció ensancharse mientras se acercaba para dejar al otro sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Yuri por poco volvió a gritar. ¿Qué parte de espacio personal no entendía ese idiota?!

– **E-es ilegal… Lo que estás haciendo -** trató en vano de razonar con él.

– _ **Ese puede ser problemático… Pero aun así no veo la diferencia. Solo tengo que esperar unos tres años, ¿No? -**_ más que motivado por el curso de las circunstancias sus manos fueron presurosas en colarse bajo la camiseta corta del chico y poder disfrutar de primera fuente de la piel del vientre ajeno. Para su sorpresa estaba más que bien moldeado…

Ese tipo era asquerosamente insistente. No le gustaba lo que le hacía. Mucho menos que lo tocara. Pero lejos lo más grave era lo bien que se estaba sintiendo mientras intentaba contener los sonidos que seguramente lo dejarían mal parado si ese otro continuaba con esa especie de masaje en su bajo vientre.

– **Púdrete y déjame tranquilo… ¡Que ya me sueltes carajo! -** se retorció de tal modo que logró tener espacio para moverse un poco, pero aparte de poder golpearlo en el pecho no pudo hacer mucho más cuando el cuerpo del autoproclamado rey se le apegó de manera totalmente incorrecta imposibilitando más movimientos.

Bueno, no fue que le impidiera del todo moverse… Más bien que cuando su boca fue robada a la fuerza sus neuronas dejaron de funcionar los primeros segundos. JJ por su parte atravesó las barreras de esos labios y busco llenar todo a su paso. Recorriendo sin descanso ni miramientos cada milímetro que podía alcanzar de la boca del adolescente que no sabía todavía respirar como se debía en medio de un beso, y si el mayor no paraba iba a caer seguramente desmayado.

Y entonces Leroy lo supo, cuando tuvo esos labios, claramente vírgenes, siendo mordidos y bebidos por los suyos, que iba a hacer suyo un día a ese chico que tenía la cintura de una colegiala. Tal como descubrió luego de tomarlo de allí para sostenerlo contra él mientras el otro iba perdiendo esmeros en defenderse y ya no se intentaba remover tanto para quitarle el rostro.

La cachetada resonó en todo el lugar y luego vino también un puñetazo. Para cuando iba a recibir un tercer golpe el rey del hielo tomó la muñeca ajena y con el labio ligeramente partido y una sonrisa que nada de sano tenía miró hacia donde estaba su presa. No lo veía pero se deleitaba imaginando su cara.

– _ **Es una espera larga la que me harás hacer. Así que podemos adelantar la parte de los besos que no son ilegales todavía, ¿Qué te parece gatito? -**_ ofreció mientras se carcajeaba descaradamente mientras el menor seguía al borde del colapso nervioso.

Iba a explotar de lo rojo que estaba. Y ya no tenía seguro si era por la falta de aire o por los jadeos bastante audibles y nada decentes que se habían escapado de sus labios mientras la lengua de Leroy hacía de las suyas dentro de su cavidad.

– **¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡QUÍTATE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ O VOY A MATARTE! -** le gritó con todo lo que tenía y hasta una patada logró lanzarle en ese precario espacio aunque eso solo sirvió para elevar los ánimos ajenos.

JJ volvió esta vez a la carga aunque no fue precisamente amable y entre quejidos el menor le hizo saber que le estaba haciendo casi daño luego de ese ciclo de mordidas, succiones violentas y arrebatadores apretones de labios. Se estaba haciendo adicto en poco tiempo y no es que estuviera particularmente preocupado del resultado.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando al fin tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para apartar el rostro de quien seguramente ahora temería por su vida cada vez que lo viera.

– _ **Esta noche, en mi habitación. Te voy a enseñar el límite de lo legal… Si no vienes iré a buscarte -**_ la voz varonil y excesivamente molesta de ese patinador de cuarta le llenó los oídos y lo dejó más confundido de lo que ya se encontraba. Le sirvió para despertar, pero aparte de darle unos cuantos golpes, en su cabeza apenas si podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos pues el latir de su corazón era todavía demasiado fuerte. ¿Él había hecho todos esos sonidos indecorosos nada más que minutos atrás?

Yuri sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba y rogó al cielo porque su abuelo fuese a buscarlo ese día aunque fuera para darle de comer. JJ por su parte se sentía ya completo. No había quien se resistiera a sus encantos y si la _señorita_ caía también entonces iba a ser todo un espectáculo para él. _Arriesgarse tanto nunca había sido tan divertido._

* * *

Horas más tarde Leroy se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del hotel mientras tarareaba una canción de sus audífonos. De pronto un brillo extraño le hizo mirar hacia el lado y allí estaba… Ese tipo raro. El japonés. Desconcertado lo miró, sin entender que requería él de su gran persona. O por qué llevaba sus patines sin los protectores y los dirigía justamente hacia su cara como si estuviera…¿Amenazándolo?

– _Leroy-san… ¿Cierto? -_ preguntó Katsuki en un perfecto inglés mientras una sonrisa que no tenía nada de sincera recorría su rostro. Había visto algo que le había preocupado en sobremanera. No porque Yurio pareciera no reaccionar, sino por la cantidad preocupante de marcas que le habían quedado. Esos labios hinchados no podían ser por causa de un choque como el adolescente había intentado explicarle antes de encerrarse en su habitación poniéndole doble llave a su puerta.

– _ **¿Dime en qué puede el rey ayudarte…? -**_ con una sonrisa similar y sin entender una palabra se quedó el de apenas diecinueve años.

Eso hasta que el de cabellos negros se acercó más de la cuenta y puso las cuchillas de sus patines demasiado cerca del cuello del canadiense que tragó saliva comenzando a preocuparse de la salud mental de los demás competidores.

– _Espero que aprendas a controlar tus impulsos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No nos gustaría ver que alguien resulte herido, ¿No? -_ advirtió y fue entonces que el menor entre esos dos entendió a qué se refería el otro.

Helado se quedó por unos segundos y una risa nerviosa se le escapó sin poder responder algo acorde, y luego ya fue muy tarde porque el chico acababa de irse hacia quien sabe donde. _Tal vez arriesgarse mucho podía ser un tanto peligroso…_

 _ **Pero tampoco es que pensara arrepentirse.**_

 _END_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** _ Hace tiempo que una serie no me golpeaba tan duro como YOI pero ya me rendí a caer en el foso profundo. Es oficial, por culpa del Jerk-Jackass Losser I can't help myself. Nadie puede ser tan tarado y perfecto a la vez para mi querida hada rusa, los shippeo tan fuerte que comienza a dolerme y eso que apenas intercambiaron una frase. UNA FRASE.

Lo bueno es que Yurio tiene a sus padres sobreprotectores para que lo cuiden mientras cumple la mayoría de edad (?)

La idea base de este fic es una conversación con una amiga, cuando se decidió a explicarme lo que era el juego _siete minutos en el cielo_ , del que la verdad yo no tenía idea pero me parecio adecuado para usarlo en planes siniestros... No tengo remedio, perdóname pollito!

Se reciben tomates, galletas y etc, etc, pero puede que les dé mal uso (?) xD (Shame on JJ, of course)

Los reclamos sobre la ilegalidad del asunto no cuentan, ya había avisado de lo mismo más arriba -se lava las manos- peeero si alguien se da el tiempo de leer esta cosa medio crack y disfruta de la lectura, si tienen alguna recomendación o crítica constructiva, me encantará saberlo! Espero no haberlo dejado muy OoC Dx ¡Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta aquí sin que te sangraran los ojos!

P.D.: I regret nothing(?)


End file.
